Patrick James Lowell (Burial at Sea)
}}This article is for the Danganronpa: Burial at Sea version of Patrick James Lowell, if you want to see his original counterpart from the Infinite Despair Trilogy please click this link. Patrick "Pat" James Lowell (パトリック・ジェームズ・ローウェル Patrick James Lowell) is one of the four protagonists in Danganronpa: Burial at Sea, he is one of the sixteen students who is trapped in the underwater city of Britannia to participate in Project Nemesis which has students taken from all three branches of Hope's Peak Academy and studied to pull out the full potential of their talents. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was the Super High School Level Chef and one of The Legendary Five Culinary Kings of the world, like his original counterpart, he is usually accompanied by his younger twin brother James Peter Lowell who has the title Super High School Level Sous Chef. Appearance Patrick resembles his main counterpart from Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, this time however he wears a white chef jacket, the collar and outline along the flap is colored black. he wears a red chef tie to go with the look as well. Patrick wears a red apron that is tied along his waist or on some days a black apron. On his arm pocket he has both a candy thermometer and a pen stuffed in it, His hair color is dark brown and his eyes are closed, giving him a 'cute' vibe, but when he opens his eyes they are crimson, he is also the largest (weight wise) and the tallest out of all the students. Patrick occasionally wears his toque blanche but most times he usually wears a Newsboy Cap instead when he's outside of the kitchen. Personality Patrick is a certified gentle giant according to his classmates and a bit of a pacifist and is extremely kind to his fellow classmates, however his kindness is often considered to be his undoing sometimes as people will take advantage of that for their own needs but he often doesn’t hold it against them, but he isn’t that clueless to what some people want and will object to something if they seem to have malicious intent. If a situation gets too hectic he will try and talk people out of situations so neither side will get hurt. Sadly this has also made him a bit of a pushover and he sometimes lets other students walk over him, but he doesn't mind as long as he makes people happy with his cooking as he loves to watch people eat his food and wants to make sure they enjoy it. But considering his very humble personality, Patrick takes great pride and joy in his culinary skills and welcomes 'wannabe chefs and cooks' to try and challenge him in a cooking war, like Teruteru Hanamura, Patrick greatly despises junk food and openly states that people 'are wasting their time with such garbage' and will get hostile if someone dares bring it into his dining room even to his own Sous Chefs. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Chef: As the Super High School Level Chef, Patrick is highly educated in various recipes, food safety regulations and just about anything in the Culinary world his food has made him well known and even managed to help him score a place with The Legendary Five Culinary Kings. His skills with the knife are unmatched even compared to the other Culinary Kings as he makes the finest cuts. History Unlike his original counterpart who was a Mobster, Patrick is the son of a small time chef who had opened one of the best diners in the country, at a young age he had expressed great interest in the world of culinary arts and started to study under his father and other famous chefs. Around the time he had entered junior high school, Patrick became well known as one of the most likely young chefs to succeed in the world, during his first year of high school he became a member of The Legendary Five Culinary Kings -a group who housed some of the best and brightest chefs. Due to be affiliated with The Legendary Five Culinary Kings and being a fairly well known chef, he was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy's North American Branch and was accepted as his class' Super High School Level Chef, his school life before entering Britannia was unknown except he was part of his branch's Student Council and was head of the culinary/food department and cooking food for events in the school. He was selected in a pool of sixteen students to participate in Project Nemesis, a project that would allow for easier studies of certain talents in an isolated city under the ocean for further investigation. He along with three other students from the North American Branch are the representatives of their branch, according to him however there were quite a few others but he didn't know what happened to them after they departed for Britannia. When he and the other students entered Britannia, he like many of the others fell unconscious and awoke to find out that they were in an unknown part of the city with no recollection of how they got there, he along with the others were called to the main atrium where Monokuma announced The Underwater Mutual Killing Game and follows the rules from a previous killing game that was also hosted by Monokuma but with a slight twist this time. Relationships -To be added- Trivia * Patrick's title in Burial at Sea was a reference to his original title in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, as he was originally supposed to be the Super High School Level Chef but was instead made into the Super High School Level Mobster. * Teruteru Hanamura is referenced by Patrick a few times in Burial at Sea, first is when he and Teruteru collaborated with the European Branch's own Super High School Level Chef to create a dinner for the Steering Committee's yearly gala and he mentions that he would flirt and say rather lewd things around both of them and he ended up giving both of them his number for some 'lewd chat', the second time is when Teruteru challenged Patrick to a Food War to see who would be more worthy as a title for chef. However it was revealed in the newspaper clipping that Patrick had one after a close tie. * Patrick's greatest sin according to Monokuma are both 'Gluttony' and 'Pride'. Category:Protagonists Category:Danganronpa: Burial at Sea Characters